Sarah vs Do You Believe In Love
by ThereIsAnother
Summary: What would have happened if Sarah didn't reject Chuck at the beginning of Season 2, Episode 2 vs. The Seduction. It won't be easy but at least she might be willing to give it a shot. A short story about how I felt the events should have played out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Had this one laying around so I thought I would share it.**

**A/N2: Not sure why the story description didn't update correctly but this is starting from vs. The Seduction, not vs. The Seduction Impossible. Sorry for any confusion.**

**I don't own Chuck.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - The Montogmery<strong>

Chuck was having a bad day, a really bad day. The five year plan that he'd told Ellie he was starting was of course put on hold, his cover girlfriend who he'd thought he had a chance to be more than a cover with, was back to being a cover, and to make matters worse, he was still a slave to the Government. Of course there was always the fact that he was still alive, that's a good thing.

He blew out a deep breath as the closeness of the other Buy More employees around him was really making him nervous and a little nauseous. The great Lester Patel had called a meeting and it was taking Chuck all his will power to not get up and walk out of the break room. _This suck's _he thought.

Chuck couldn't help but let his mind wonder to his recent first real date, or second real date, however one looked at it. Sarah really seemed interested and she looked absolutely amazing in her purple dress. Of course Sarah always looked amazing, but there was something about seeing her as a 'real girl' that just intensified her beauty.

Chuck actually did something his body sure didn't feel like doing up to that point, he smiled. He thought about the almost kiss which he knew was going to happen till he started flashing. Then when he asked her about a gun and she said 'you don't bring a gun on a real date', it just confirmed to him that it was a real date. From that point it was one big nightmare with Casey crashing his car into the restaurant, the massive and very imposing Colt throwing him off a building, and to top it off, the idiots in the Government didn't think to test the Cypher before they used it with the Intersect.

Chuck was depressed once again, thinking of all those lives lost. Graham wasn't his favorite person but he was his boss. They weren't close by any means but it was still somewhat sad that he was dead. Great Chuck thought, as if he couldn't get more depressed.

He recalled being asked something by Lester and in his zombie like state gave a mechanical response, not really caring one way or the other. Luckily the meeting was quickly over and he walked out of the break room with his buddy Morgan, the one bright spot in the cesspool of Chuck's lone and dreary world.

Chuck was trying to find some relief for his depression by pouring out some of his troubles on his best bud. He knew Morgan, for whatever reason, always looked at him with rose colored glasses. His little buddy always treated him like a king and he really could use a lift me up right about now.

"Chuck, I know you're destined for great things. But until that time, no matter how bad it gets, you still get to go home to that." Morgan pointed to the entrance of the Buy More.

Chuck slowly followed Morgan's directional guidance as his gaze fell to the front door. Instantly all his depression seemed to disappear like a magician pulling back the magical handkerchief. His eyes went from a dull glow, to a sparkle of light as they beheld what could possibly be the most beautiful creature on earth.

Time seemed to stand still and as if he was looking through a beautiful prism, Sarah became the only focal point in the entire store. Of course his day dreaming mind took over as he pictured Sarah sauntering towards him in what could possibly be the most erotic dance slash crawl that he'd ever imagined. He had to remind himself to later chide his ungentlemanly like thoughts, but for now he just stood and enjoyed the brief show.

At the last second, as Sarah's gentle hands grabbed a hold of his tie, he leaned forward kissing her softly on the lips. He swore it almost felt like electricity coursing through his whole body, each tendril attacking and eliminating any last remnant of depression and sadness left in him. Wow was she incredible and that is why Chuck had a sudden burst of courage.

"Is that a real kiss?" Chuck placed a loving hand behind her back pulling her up to him. "Or a cover kiss, because I'm really confused right now."

Sarah had to gather her thoughts; she wasn't expecting that adorable look to be on her cover boyfriends face as she walked into the Buy More. Of course by now she should expect it because Chuck always made her feel like the center of the Universe. That had a lot to do with why she put a little more 'non cover' feeling into her kiss. "It's a we have a national security issue and I need to speak to you privately kiss." _Ok a little lie._

"See I knew I felt something." God did she felt good against him. Sarah turned and pulled him out the door causing him to reply, "Who's your mamma."

**. . .**

As they were walking through the door to the Orange Orange, Chuck once again got a fit of courage, falling into what he felt was a playful banter between he and Sarah. "Why don't we blow off this National Security thing and go down to Mexico for a few days. I'll get the daiquiris if the Government picks up the airplane tickets." Chuck put up both hands, "Coach is fine."

Sarah had to school her expression, not wanting to give away to Chuck just how nice that sounded. It still wouldn't work, not now, not with the importance of Chuck being the only Intersect. "Chuck I told you, we can't be together, it would be unprofessional." _Well at least it wasn't really a lie_.

Chuck followed Sarah into the Freezer not exactly liking her response and momentarily wondering why they were in a freezer. "Wait a minute, correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you have a relationship with Bryce Larkin, super spy when you two were working together?"

Sarah turned to face him, trying to be strong, she needed to do this, she was the Agent but it didn't help that once again she had to hurt him with the thought of Bryce. "Bryce is a spy and you're an Asset." Sarah paused at the look of hurt in his eyes, God this sucked. "My job is to protect you."

Sarah was about to turn around when Chuck gently took her arm pleading with her with his eyes to just listen.

"Sarah, but wouldn't us being a real couple just motivate you more to protect me and motivate me to listen to you more?" Chuck without really thinking starting rubbing her arm gently.

Okay, could she really argue that point, her thoughts momentarily going back to their date before Colt showed up. "Chuck it's not that simple, there are rules against a relationship between an Asset and their handler." _There, that wasn't too bad._

"Well, was this rule just put in place recently?" Chuck tilted his head waiting for an answer.

"What do you mean, of course not, it's always been there." Sarah was confused at his question.

"So the rule was in place when you were going to shoot Longshore for taking me underground? Or what about the Bryce Bomb at the docs, and the real date, I was still and asset then wasn't I?" Chuck wasn't trying to push her or make her agitated but he had to try and just get her to listen to reason.

_Damn why is he always right?_ "Chuck those were different circumstances." That was weak and she knew she had to get this over with quick or she would lose her resolve.

Chuck lowered his head, realizing that she was trying to fight this and he wasn't sure if she would ever let him in. "All I'm asking for is a chance Sarah."

"A chance Chuck?" Sarah tried to bend her head to look him in the eyes, big mistake.

"I just want a chance to show you this could work. I'm not asking for any kind of commitment or asking you to marry me. I just want a chance to show you we can make this work. We'll go as slow as you want and I swear to you, I will not do anything to jeopardize our work relationship."

Her resolve was quickly crumbling like the Berlin Wall and she was running out of excuses as her heart was waging a war with the inner Agent. "But Chuck, how would we make this work? You know you'd never settle for what I could give you?"

Chuck snapped his head up to her, staring right through her. "You know I hate when you think that. You could never be more wrong. What do you think I want from you?"

She was a little taken back by the intensity of his stare. "You want me to be a normal girl living a normal life with you."

"You're wrong Sarah." Chuck held up one hand telling her to wait a minute as he slowly slid his other hand down her arm to her hand where he held it softly. "All I want from you is a chance to _know_ it's real. I don't care about normal anymore, I don't even want what I thought was normal before." Chuck thought back to Lou and how that didn't work out. "I just want _you_ and to know that it's real. We can pretend it's a cover while were working and under surveillance, but when were alone and not under surveillance then it can be real."

Sarah just stood there, feeling the warmth of his touch as each gentle stroke of his thumb against her hand seemed to wipe away her resolve. She wasn't sure she had anything left.

Chuck took her silence as a hopeful sign. "I swear to you Sarah I'll listen to you, I'll do everything in my power to make this easier on you. I'll stay in the car I'll work my tail off to be a better Intersect. If you just let me in, I swear you won't regret it." Chuck cautiously leaned a little forward, saying a silent prayer that she would let him in.

Sarah could only stare at his warm inviting lips as they agonizingly slowly made their way towards her. It was like a powerful magnet and her body just reacted beyond her control as she reached up and kissed him.

Chuck reached his hands around to the sides of her face as he deepened the kiss, not rushing it, but letting her know that this was more than a cover kiss. This was the sealing of his promises to her that he would make this work.

After a long moment, they both broke the kiss, leaning their foreheads against one another. Sarah spoke first.

"Chuck I can't promise you anything. I don't even know how to make this work." Her words were sincere and heartfelt and that's why it surprised her a bit when Chuck pulled his head back, a stern look on his face.

"Listen Sarah, I've made it more than clear what my feelings are for you. I've committed to making this work and doing everything I can to make it easier on you. But understand something, I'm not going to be some love sick puppy following you around all day waiting for a scrap here or there. I acted like that after our kiss on the dock and I didn't like the result." Chuck was determined to let her know. "I'm putting myself out there too you know, this isn't exactly easy for me either. But I'm willing to fight for us, for this. However, Sarah If you're not willing to fight for us then let me know now and I will reluctantly fall on my sword and walk away."

Sarah could see the conviction in his eyes. She knew he had every right to feel that way. She had strung him along long enough and she didn't blame him for not wanting her to continue doing it. She was struggling with what her heart wanted and what her mind was telling her. "Chuck we just can't do this, I don't see any way this works. I can't be compromised; it could mean life or death for you."

"What do you mean, I don't understand how acting on our feelings for each other would be a bad thing?" Chuck was trying to understand this. He hated that people always did this to him. From his parents to Bryce, he was tired of people trying to take away his freewill to live the life he wanted.

Sarah could see Chuck was really hurt by this and she had to convince him why being compromised would be bad. "Chuck, what if you were taken hostage and I had to take a kill shot, if I was compromised, I don't think I could take the shot."

Chuck shook his head. "And that's a bad thing? What if you missed and shot me and killed me? Is that really what a handler's job is, to take that chance for their asset? Isn't my safety the most important thing?"

Sarah just stared at him, unable to form a logical response. He was right and honestly she wasn't sure she could take the shot now anyway.

"Look Sarah, this is different than before because trust me, I know what you're going through. I've been around you long enough to know a part of what you have to deal with. So I'm not wanting to go into this blindly. I want to work with you; I want to understand you and your concerns even more. And most of all, I want to make this work so I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make it easier for you."

Sarah let out a sigh. She just couldn't fight the feeling any longer. She lowered her head and barely above a whisper replied, "Chuck, we have to take this slow. I'll do my best to give you something real, but you have to be patient with me. This will not be easy for me."

Chuck instantly smiled his megawatt smile reserved only for Sarah.

Sarah's heart melted when she saw that smile and no longer did her brain interfere with her heart. She knew she made the right decision. "Slow, and when were alone, it's real." Sarah this time brought her finger up. "But I decide when and where our relationship can be 'real'. And I'm not budging on that."

Chuck leaned down and quickly kissed her. "Fair enough."

Sarah took a quick breath almost forgetting why she got him in the first place. She had to gather herself, burying her sudden feeling of excitement down deep. It would have to wait till tonight. "I want you to come over to my place and we'll talk more tonight okay? And remember, slow." Okay, slow starting after one passionate kiss. Sarah smiled at the look on Chuck's face as she crashed into his lips.

**{* * *}**

Chuck had made his way to Sarah's apartment, bringing with him one beautiful white gardenia as he made sure to hide it in under his jacket. Sarah had scheduled a meeting with the 'Intersect' to go over how to utilize the information concerning Roan Montgomery. That is what brought Chuck to her apartment tonight.

Chuck knocked on the door, trying to act as normal as he could. It didn't take long and Sarah opened the door, a slight smile on her face.

Sarah quickly ushered him in as she shut the door, taking the beautiful flower from Chuck's outstretched hand.

Chuck just stood there, his hands behind his back, not wanting to push anything.

Sarah saw the strange look on his face. "What?"

"I was… you know… just wondering if it would be okay if I… if I gave you a quick kiss?" Chuck shyly looked into her eyes.

_Oh my God is he adorable; remember slow Sarah… _She reached up and gave him a quick kiss. "Chuck this is my private residence so there's no surveillance or anything."

"Okay, I just want you to set the pace and I don't want to push anything."

"Well thank you Chuck, but I think it's okay for a boyfriend to kiss his girlfriend." Sarah smiled seeing the sparkle in his gorgeous brown eyes.

"So I'm your boyfriend now?" Chuck couldn't help glowing with happiness at hearing her say that.

"I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure that's how it works." Okay one more kiss. Sarah kissed him on the lips.

Sarah wanted him to know how proud of him she was for not objecting to helping them find Roan earlier today. She was also very proud of him for not once giving anything away about their 'new' relationship. Matter of fact, if she really thought about it, Chuck was amazing in how he was able to control himself especially around Casey. She was still nervous about this whole thing but it was definitely starting out beautifully.

Chuck loved the softness of her kiss as when they broke it, he gave her a caring hug. "Did I do okay today?"

Sarah loved this feeling as she felt almost safe in his arms. "Mmmmhmm. You were perfect."

"Good, good. Please let me know if I do something I shouldn't or you see me slipping. I don't want to screw this up."

"We just both need to be real careful Chuck no matter where we are." Sarah shyly looked away, knowing that this was going to be just as hard for her.

Chuck kissed her one more time. "So kissing and snuggling is okay right?"

Sarah just smiled, "Yes kissing and especially snuggling is okay."

"What about if were on an overnighter, and one of us forgets our tooth brush, do we share?" Chuck tried to hold back his laughter.

"I'm ready to share a toothbrush with you." Sarah smirked at him.

"Okay, one of us has to use the bathroom, door open or shu…"

"Shut, always shut." Sarah was not ready for that, maybe ever.

"Touché. I definitely agree with that." Chuck walked over to the couch, holding Sarah's hand as she walked with him, both sitting comfortably close to one another.

"Sarah, what about when were on a mission?" Chuck raised his free hand, knowing she was going to object. "No I understand no 'real' on a mission. But is there something we could do, you know like a hidden code, just to let each other know that we're 'really' thinking about each other?" Chuck turned to look at her.

Sarah wasn't too sure about that because it was seriously close to crossing a line. "Chuck I don't think that would be a good idea."

Chuck couldn't hide the slight disappointment as he lowered his head. He still gave her a smile, just happy for what they had now. "Okay, I didn't mean to push. I'm sorry."

Her heart dropped at the look on his face. Argh this was harder than she thought. "Well, what about if we use the okay sign?" She knew she'd cave.

Chuck's smile brightened. "Are you serious?"

Sarah just shook her head. "Yes." Sarah's heart just warmed exponentially seeing the look of happiness on his face.

"Thank you Sarah. So the okay sign when were on a mission or in public, then we know we're thinking about each other."

Sarah held up a finger, "Now wait a minute, it can't be when we're thinking about each other because then we'd always have are fingers in the okay sign." She couldn't help giggling a bit.

"Okay, I see where you're going with that. Your right, I'd probably have to tattoo the sign above my heart just so my fingers could be free." Chuck let out a little laugh.

Sarah couldn't hide her quick intake of breath at Chuck's statement. That was the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard.

"So we use the sign when we think the other person needs it. You know like if your yelling at me to stay in the car, you just flash me the sign and I know to keep my butt in the car." Chuck gave her a questioning look.

"I think I like the sound of that." Sarah took his hand in hers. "Now let's talk about how this mission with Roan is going to play out."

**{* * *}**

**{Two Days later}**

Chuck was remembering the day after they found Roan and he was trying to teach Chuck how to seduce Sasha Bannichek. Chuck was actually quite proud of himself as he acted like he didn't want to kiss Sarah yesterday with Roan. He thought he'd win an Emmy or something until Roan kept prodding him, the mention of Casey kissing Sarah was the last straw. He thought he'd did exactly what he should have, okay maybe the kiss was a little more intense but he definitely wasn't expecting Sarah to excuse herself to 'fix her lipstick'; that kind of put him on the spot.

Sure enough, Roan saw right through him as he told Chuck he'd show him how to get Sarah too. Well it was a little redundant now but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

So that was yesterday and it's been quite the whirlwind since. He was able to recover the real Cypher from Ms. Bannichek, save Sarah and Casey with the help of Roan, and now he was on his way to Sarah's to use the technique Roan taught him.

He quickly looked down, making sure his rented white jacket was not to wrinkly and the red rose and bottle of wine was securely in his hands. He walked down the hall to Sarah's room a certain hop in his step. It took him only a few seconds later to make it to Sarah's door as he now stood in front, waiting to knock.

After a quick breath he knocked on the door. It took only seconds before it opened and he saw his beautiful girlfriend.

Sarah hated herself right now, realizing what a mistake it was to not kick Bryce out sooner. Why wasn't she stronger than that? She didn't have any feelings for Bryce, but she could not let him know about her and Chuck. If he found out, he could ruin them by filling Chuck's head with all kinds of crazy scenarios and they just started this new relationship. "Chuck?"

Chuck just smiled as he was about to lean in to give her a kiss. That's when another hand appeared opening the door wider.

"Chuck Bartowski, so did you miss me?"

Chuck's heart fell as he looked at his former nemesis. "Bryce?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Forgot to add this, this is not the end of the story. For those that know me know I would never leave it at something like this. I have four chapters written to resolve so you won't be left hanging. It won't be a novel as I'm currently trying to motivate myself to finish my other story, but I thought some of you might enjoy a shorter story for once.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews. It was nice hearing from those I haven't heard from in a while.**

**I have to admit, of all the Chuck stories I wrote, this Chapter was so satisfying to me as my version of a slap in the face to everything wrong about keeping Chuck and Sarah apart for so long.**

**I don't own Chuck.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Dream Girl<strong>

Chuck had to quickly think of something to say. He saw the look in Sarah's eyes and he had to make a spit second decision, either he trusted Sarah or he didn't. Building a new relationship on mistrust would never work and he would never want that anyway. So with an inner strength that he didn't know he possessed, he quickly replied.

"Nice to see you Bryce." Chuck stuck out his hand, shaking Bryce's hand. This was harder than he expected, but that's when he saw Sarah's fingers against her thigh, they were making the okay sign. Oh thank God Chuck thought.

"Hey guys, don't mean to bother you but I wanted to get your opinion on asking this girl out at the deli down the way from the Buy More." Oops, Chuck instantly saw the okay sign form into a tightened fist. "So, as a woman Sarah, do you think the white jacket, the red rose, and the wine is too much? I don't want the girl to think I'm pushing anything." Chuck swallowed the growing lump in his throat.

Sarah was trying to hide her anger at Chuck bringing up Lou. She did her best as she replied, "I think she'll love it, I'm mean what girl wouldn't?" Sarah hoped he got the double meaning there.

"Yeah, Chuck she'd be a lucky girl to have you." Bryce piped in trying to encourage his best friend.

"I don't know about that man, but thanks." Chuck nodded as he turned to leave. "You two have fun; I'll see yah later, sorry for interrupting." With that Chuck left heading for the Elevator.

"Damn it, I forgot to tell Chuck about the briefing tomorrow. Bryce I'm going to try to catch up with him I'll be back." Before Bryce could say anything Sarah was out the door quickly heading to the Elevator.

Chuck was waiting at the Elevator as he decided tonight was a lost cause so he threw the rose and wine in the garbage next to the Elevator. When the bell rang and the door opened Chuck walked in. He hit the button for the first floor and waited for the door to close.

It started shutting when at the last minute a hand shot through the opening, causing the doors to open once again.

Sarah was about to get in the Elevator when she looked down and saw the garbage pale next to her. She gave Chuck and evil look as she reached in and pulled out the rose and the bottle of wine.

"Hey Sarah." Chuck wasn't quite sure how to act seeing the look on Sarah's face.

She silently got in the elevator and waited for the door to close, staring straight ahead until the doors closed. She then hit the emergency stop and wheeled around on Chuck.

"So you throw my Rose in the garbage?" Sarah just had her arms folded, staring right through Chuck.

"Whew, it's hot in these elevators isn't it?" Chuck nervously laughed as he tried to adjust his shirt around his neck.

Sarah just stood there waiting.

"What?"

"I'm waiting for my answer."

"Well yeah it was supposed to be your rose and your wine. I was going to invite you for a romantic dinner. Obviously you were busy and I didn't want to get in trouble with you." Chuck tried to avoid her angry glare.

"And Lou, did you really have to go there?"

Chuck quickly turned to her, leaning close as if they were in a library. "You have Bryce freaking Larkin in your room and you're giving me crap about a made up story about Lou?"

"Just shut up and kiss me." Sarah moved the rose and wine into one hand as she grabbed Chuck's shirt and tried to pull him into a passionate kiss.

Chuck pulled away, using all the strength he had. "What about taking it slow?"

Sarah gave him a dirty look. "Are you really wanting to go there right now?"

"No, but I have to show some restraint don't I?" Oh hell, who was he kidding as he attacked her lips, pulling her into him as they both quickly lost control.

The beeping alarm on the elevator finally pulled them out of the very intense make out session.

Sarah was finding it really hard to breathe. "Did you say something about us having a romantic dinner?"

"Yeah, I thought maybe you'd like to pick up some Sabarro's pizza and have a candle light dinner outside the apartment near the fountain."

Her heart skipped a beat as she reached down and took his hand in hers. "Okay, we'll take both cars and I'll meet you there."

Chuck had a questioning look on his face. "But what about Bryce?"

"What about him, do you want to have a romantic dinner with him too?" Sarah dared him to say something.

"Well no, but won't he get suspicious?"

"I'll just tell him Lou turned you down and I went over to make sure you were alright." Sarah felt good about that cover story.

"You sure?" Chuck was still a little worried about Bryce finding out.

"Yeah I'm hungry and I really don't want to be near Bryce right now, I'd rather be with my Boyfriend." Sarah just shrugged her shoulders as if that was the most logical response as she flipped the emergency stop button off.

"All righty then." Chuck let her hand go as the door opened. He was even more surprised when Sarah walked out with him. He'd thought she would head back up to her room to tell Bryce. Apparently that was not the case as she walked out of the hotel so close to him that their hands touched ever so slightly as they walked.

**{* * *}**

"This is nice Chuck." Sarah was really impressed with the little table setup with candles and twinkling lights above them. She had to be careful not to sell the cover too much so she sat on opposite sides of Chuck, not trusting herself to be close to him, especially in this romantic atmosphere.

"Thank you, I was hoping it would be okay. I just figured we'd you know, play it off like a cover date." Chuck looked down at his glass as he took a drink of wine. "Of course I wasn't expecting Bryce to be at your apartment."

Sarah acted like she was reaching for another piece of pizza when she gently brushed her hand against Chuck's. Sarah secretly looked towards the surveillance cameras, hiding her mouth behind the glass of wine. "Bryce just showed up okay? I had no idea he was in town and of course I couldn't exactly say 'Sorry Bryce you have to leave because I'm in a real relationship with Chuck and I have absolutely no feelings for you.'"

Chuck just had a huge smile on his face.

Here it goes Sarah thought as she knew Chuck wouldn't like the next part. "He's probably going to stay at my apartment while he's here."

Chuck's smile quickly faded, shoulder's slumping as he looked to the sky, trying to gain some composure.

"Do you trust me Chuck?" Sarah had to have him understand.

"Of course I trust you. By the way, I forgot to tell you that Jill is in town and I invited her to stay at my apartment. She'll be here only for a few days, I hope that's okay?" Chuck wasn't playing around, the feeling in his stomach causing him to lose his appetite. He jumped when Sarah shattered the wine glass in her hand.

The two just stared at each other, both daring the other to say something first.

"I knew this was a bad idea, I'm sorry Chuck." Sarah wrapped her cut hand with a napkin as she stood to leave.

"Way to fight for us Sarah." Chuck just shook his head; he knew this was too good to be true.

Sarah stopped, gripping her hands tightly into fists. This is exactly why she didn't want to do this. Chuck will never understand the things she has to do for the job. He'll never understand none of it means anything to her. Seducing a mark, Bryce, none of it was real. That's why she wanted to make it work but she wasn't expecting it to end up like this only two days in. "I have to go."

"Tell Bryce I said he's a lucky guy." Chuck stood to leave deciding he'd just throw this stuff out anyway. He was reaching down to fold everything up when he was grabbed and hauled back into the hallway away from Surveillance.

"Will you stop, I told you there is nothing between Bryce and I." Sarah was pinning Chuck against the wall, making sure he was looking right at her.

"I understand that Sarah. But do you expect me to be okay with Bryce sleeping in the same bed with you?" Chuck tried to break free but she wouldn't let him.

"First of all, who said anything about sleeping in the same bed? Bryce knows I won't allow that, he will take the couch just as he did on missions." Sarah couldn't understand why she was even still here. Her normal response would have been to turn and run away from her problems.

"So how did you feel when you thought Jill was coming over? Did it make you happy?" Chuck wanted her to admit the truth. He knew how she felt when she showed him her cut hand.

"So don't expect me to be okay with it. I will be the good little soldier and put on the act, but I'll never be okay with it. You mean too much to me to ever be okay with something like this. You know better than to expect anything less than that from me."

And now she understood why she was still here. Chuck was jealous because he cared about her and thought of her as a real girlfriend. That is exactly what she wanted from him and what she agreed upon so she couldn't argue with him. He was right and whether she knew nothing would happen, it was his right as her boyfriend to get mad. "Chuck I'm sorry, I'm just not used to this. I'm not used to having somebody that cares that much for me."

Sarah lifted his chin so he would look at her. "I want you to teach me these things okay. I want to learn how to be a real girlfriend to you. I do want that, and I will fight for that Chuck. Please just be patient with me while I learn how to okay?" She stood on her tippy toes to give him a tender kiss.

When they broke the kiss, they both just stayed connected with their foreheads leaning against one another.

"How do I make this better knowing that we have to be careful? If Bryce even thinks for one second that I've fallen for you then he's going to fill your head so full of lies about me being compromised that you might actually believe him. I don't want that. I don't think he'd go as far as telling Beckman, but with him you never know." Sarah was asking Chuck for his help. She wanted to do this right.

"Well I don't like it and I never will, but I know you have to do this. And I'm glad we talked first because that in itself is huge for us." Chuck rubbed his hand along her cheek.

"Yeah, this is kind of nice." Sarah suddenly had a thought and that in itself was a little surprising to her what she wanted to say. She was a little nervous about suggesting this because it was something she'd never thought she'd ever say. "Chuck, what do you think if… if we make a promise to each other that no matter what, we never leave or go to sleep mad at each other? Is that something that would be okay?" Sarah smiled liking the fact that that seemed like something a real girlfriend would do for her boyfriend.

Chuck kissed her again; he couldn't believe his own ears. That was a huge thing for Sarah to suggest. "I really like the sound of that." They held each other for a while longer when Chuck had to ask. "Do you have to get back?"

Sarah just shook her head no. "I mean _you're_ really heartbroken about being dumped and as your 'handler' I need to make sure you're okay so the Intersect will continue to work effectively."

Chuck just laughed. "Wow, not like you thought about that excuse before huh?"

"What can I say; you bring out the best in me Chuck." Sarah squeezed his hand one more time before she knew she'd have to let it go. That's when she had a plan. "You know, I think we need to spend more time with Morgan, Ellie, and Devon." Sarah wriggled her eyebrows.

"I think I like where you're going with this Sarah." Chuck did his own version of the eyebrow dance.

"Yeah and it's not our fault if we have to try harder to convince them of our 'cover'." She was a spy after all, how hard would it be to put a bug in Beckman's ear that their cover could be blown if they didn't step it up a notch.

"One for good luck?" Chuck was giving his sad eyes as he waited for Sarah to respond.

"Well of course, wouldn't want your luck to run out." Sarah grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss, knowing that just around the corner was the all seeing eye and it would be back to the non-cover under the cover.

**{* * *}**

"_Team, it's come to our attention that a Fulcrum agent has stolen an update for the new Intersect from an NSA facility. They are trying to hire an English software engineer, Von Hayes, to decrypt the data on the chip."_

"What kind of data is on the Chip?" Chuck sat forward, interested to hear this.

"_The data contains a list of all our Agents both in the CIA and NSA including their current covers and assignments."_

Chuck thought about this a moment. He then raised his hand.

"_Yes Bartowski?" Beckman wasn't happy with the interruption._

"Is it just me or does the NSA and CIA seriously need to consider upgrading their security systems? I mean how much data can one organization consistently lose before someone does something about it?"

Sarah just stared at Chuck, not quite believing he brought that up.

"_Excuse me Mr. Bartowski, what exactly are you saying?" Beckman was getting angrier by the minute._

"Well it just seems like there is a lack of security with both departments. I mean half our missions involve finding something that was stolen from the Government. You'd think they'd fix these issues by now." Chuck just shrugged his shoulder as he heard a very angry grunt from behind him where Casey stood.

"I'd be more than happy to provide some security procedures and protocols to keep your data safe. If you wanted of course." Chuck suddenly lowered his head at the intense glare from General Beckman.

_The kid did have a point, but she wasn't about to let him know that. "Anyway, your mission will be to attend a party that Von Hayes is throwing at his house where you will retrieve the chip."_

Chuck rubbed his hands together eagerly. "So what will our cover's be? Happily married couple, boyfriend and girlfriend?" Chuck was hoping to be able to work closely with Sarah.

"_Actually for this mission, we need a real spy."_

Then as if on cue, in walked Chuck's nemesis, Bryce Larkin. "Hey guys, did you miss me?"

Chuck quickly looked to Sarah, his heart dropping into his stomach. She wouldn't look at him and he knew why.

"_Bryce and Sarah will go as a married couple while you'll pose as a waiter Chuck. They'll need you to flash on the chip when they find it to verify its authenticity."_

Bryce walked around Chuck to sit diagonally from Sarah. "So Mrs. Anderson." Bryce took her hand and placed a wedding ring on it.

Chuck took a couple quick breaths as he turned to the screen. "Just so I understand you correctly, you want Sarah and Bryce to find the chip and then you need me to flash on it to verify that they actually found the chip?"

"_That is correct Bartowski, very nice listening." Beckman didn't hide her sarcasm._

"How does that make sense, why wouldn't I just stay with Sarah if I have to verify the chip anyway? And also, I take it this is a multi-guest party so I'm sure you've vetted the invite list to make sure no one in association with Ellie, Devon, or myself will be there. It would be really hard to explain my cover with Sarah if someone I knew saw her married to someone else."

Sarah was trying to hold her smile in. Her boyfriend was just too smart but she had to keep her expression schooled otherwise it would be a little obvious what her true feelings were.

_Beckman tilted her head. Bartowski was right. It would make more sense to have Bryce there for backup as a waiter and Sarah would be there with the Intersect at all times. _

"Ma'am I think your original plan will work best. Sarah and I are used to this type of mission and Chuck is just a simple asset."

Chuck snapped his head around. "A simple asset with all the Government secrets in his head and who has this uncanny knack of saving peoples lives on a daily basis instead of trying to sleep with anything with..."

"_That's enough you two. The Intersect is right; it seems more effective to have him pose with Agent Walker as a couple to reduce the risk of the Intersect and increase the effectiveness of quickly finding the flash drive. Bryce you will provide extra protection as a waiter. Good luck team." Then Beckman disconnected._

Chuck got up ignoring the stares from everyone in the room. He turned to Sarah. "I'll pick you up later… sweetie." Chuck gave a sneer towards Bryce, accentuating his last words. "See you at work Major." Chuck gave a nod to Casey and then headed up the stairs.

"Well this just got interesting." Casey smirked as he followed Bartowski up the stairs.

Sarah was close behind ignoring the defeated look from Bryce.

Bryce just sat there, not believing that he was just set aside for Chuck Bartowski. How is that even possible he arrogantly asked himself.

**{* * *}**

Sarah was back up at the Orange Orange, wiping down the counters, not really paying attention to much of what was going on. She was still thinking back to how great Chuck was in the briefing. She should have had the courage to say something, realizing how ridiculous it would be for Bryce and her to try to find something that they needed Chuck to find anyway. She smiled thinking about how proud she was of him. Her phone suddenly beeped, letting her know she got a message. She pulled it out and looked at it.

_Sorry, please don't be mad_

_CB_

She sent back a quick message with just a smiley face on it. It was moments later she received another text from Chuck.

_Whew TY ;)_

_CB_

Sarah knew this was pushing it but she wanted to send Chuck another message.

_Looking 4ward 2 2night ;P_

_SW_

She laughed when she read the next text from Chuck saying he accidentally dropped his phone and he was looking forward to tonight also. Sarah nodded her head, that's what a real girlfriend would do; she was really starting to get the hang of this. And of course her heart dropped when Bryce walked in, figures she thought.

**{* * *}**

Chuck was heading once again to Sarah's apartment. He was having the worst time with his tie; he was hoping Sarah would help him when he got to her place.

Chuck got to the door and knocked. It took only a few seconds and the door opened and of course Bryce was on the other side.

"Hey Chuck, come on in."

Chuck cautiously walked in, the first thing he noticed was Bryce's suitcase opened, sitting near Sarah's bed. He'd be lying if he didn't admit to himself that bothered him. "So you staying at Sarah's?"

"Yeah, you know protecting our cover."

Chuck turned to him seeing the arrogant look on his face. "What, as her personal waiter?"

"Hah, you're funny Chuck." Bryce just headed to the bathroom a tad annoyed at Chuck's response.

"So how's work at the Buy More, must be really fulfilling for you?" Bryce couldn't hide his smirk.

"Well yeah besides the constant danger and the hundreds of lives I save on missions without training as a spy, yeah the Buy More has been pretty busy. Got a new firmware update so things have been kind of crazy." Chuck was standing in the mirror next to Bryce trying to contain his laughter as he saw Bryce putting on his clip on.

Chuck's thoughts were interrupted as Sarah came walking out.

"Hey guys, how do I look?" There was really only one person she cared about their opinion.

Chuck turned to face her and he couldn't help it as his mouth dropped wide open. His eyes almost felt like they were burning from the beauty before him. He suddenly came back to reality knowing Bryce was right behind him. He mouthed 'Oh My God you look amazing.' But said out loud, "Good, good. Red's not my favorite color though." Then Chuck quickly left not trusting himself to be in the same room with Sarah and not wanting to kiss her with that amazing dress she was wearing in front of Bryce.

Of course he forgot his jacket as he came back in the room. "Or Salmon or whatever color that is." Chuck waved his hand winking at her as he left the room.

Sarah couldn't hide her feeling of happiness. Her dress and the time she took to get ready definitely paid off. She just smiled at Bryce not acting one bit like Chuck's words affected her. Damn was her boyfriend getting really good at this. She might just have to pick up the pace a bit later with him.

**{* * *}**

Sarah quickly realized her mistake as she miscalculated her ability to think clearly while dancing and making out with Chuck. She mentally kicked herself for not pushing to have Bryce be her cover husband because at least then she could concentrate on the task. This was such a big mistake as she had completely lost the ability to focus as Chuck's hands, lips, and tongue were all over her, in her.

Sarah quickly leaned up and kissed around Chuck's neck to his ear, the one without the listening device. She whispered, "Chuck, no tongue. I can't concentrate when you kiss me like that."

Chuck just smiled as he spun her around, pulling her close to him, walking them both sensuously across the dance floor. Sarah's leg was completely wrapped around him as he pulled her across. Chuck made a motion to her leg and very exposed other regions grinding against him. "And you're worried about my tongue."

Sarah tried to focus as she spun around, grinding her butt against Chuck to the sound of the music. Here again, if she thought things through, this would've been so much easier with… She lost focus again as the feeling of Chuck up against her made her breathing increase exponentially and coherent thought decrease just as much.

Chuck vaguely heard something in the background, almost sounding as if someone was yelling at one of the waiters. He looked over to see Bryce who accidently spilt the champagne on Von Hayes's lap. The man was yelling pretty intensely at Bryce. It was then Chuck noticed Mr. Hayes check his key chain.

Sarah suddenly came back to the present as she felt the inclinations of a flash coming from Chuck. She once again attacked Chuck's neck, doing her best to hide his face.

"Guys, the flash drive is on Von Haye's key chain."

Sarah pulling back from the incredible taste of Chuck's neck spoke carefully. "Chuck and I will follow Mr. Hayes to where he gets changed. Bryce you look for the Fulcrum Agent see if you recognize anyone." Sarah grabbed Chuck's hand as the couple made their way to follow Von Hayes, no one in the party thinking anything of it, most thinking that the passionate couple were looking for some alone time.

**. . .**

Sarah and Chuck found themselves hiding under the table in the main dining room of Von Haye's mansion. They followed him here and were able to sneak past without being seen. Now they were both huddled together as Mr. Hayes was meeting with someone who must have been the Fulcrum contact.

Sarah was on her knees leaning forward just a little, her gun at the ready. She saw Chuck flash the minute the woman's voice started speaking so she knew that it must have been the Fulcrum Agent. She was waiting for Bryce but of course he was nowhere to be found.

She looked over to Chuck who was in his own little world staring at her dress. She leaned her head a bit so he would focus on her.

Chuck mouthed 'sorry' realizing he was staring at her chest.

Sarah reached over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek; he was doing so good, following her every lead and doing exactly what she said. Not to mention all the attention she was getting with this dress was really making her reconsider ever returning it to the CIA.

Sarah heard Von Haye's say that he had to go get the device from his office. He must have had second thoughts, knowing that the drive was already on his key chain. Sarah looked to Chuck and motioned for them to follow once both Von Hayes and the Fulcrum Agent left the room.

"Bryce, the Fulcrum Agent is heading your way."

"What does she look like?"

"Think Lord of the Rings, evil Elf queen meets Orc." Chuck just shrugged his shoulders as Sarah gave him a dirty look.

"Okay I see her; I'll follow her out back you guys take Von Haye's."

Sarah was glad for this direction, knowing it would be safer for Chuck to come with her to get Von Hayes.

Sarah and Chuck ran to the front of the house, grabbing Von Hayes just in time as he was about to run out the door. Sarah had her gun aimed at him, making sure he wasn't going anywhere.

Chuck quickly grabbed the key chain from Mr. Hayes stepping back as he held it up to let Sarah know he got it. The last thing he was expecting was a nuzzle of a gun placed roughly against his head.

Sarah seeing the Fulcrum Agent come out of nowhere and grab Chuck, pulling him back to the wall, quickly turned her gun at the Agent, completely ignoring Von Hayes as he ran out. _Damn it, where the hell was Bryce._

"Sarah?" Chuck was officially freaking out as he noticed Bryce come around the corner from the far side of where he and the Fulcrum agent now stood.

"You got it?" Bryce looked to Sarah realizing he didn't have a clear shot. "Take it Sarah, take the shot."

Chuck suddenly realized his predicament. He could see the hesitation in Sarah's eyes and he knew what she was thinking. Great, if Bryce saw her hesitate, he would know. Chuck was beyond scared but his desire to be with Sarah was much more than his fear of a gun being stuck in his head.

Chuck brought up his right hand, making an okay sign near his heart. He saw Sarah briefly look down at the sign. He then changed the okay sign to three fingers. He prayed she understood as he counted down… two… one… then he acted like he fainted, dropping to the floor like a crumbling building.

Sarah took the shot almost at the same time, syncing with Chuck perfectly as she shot the Fulcrum agent in the head.

Bryce couldn't believe it. He thought for sure she wouldn't take the shot. I guess I was wrong about them Bryce proudly acknowledged to himself.

Chuck didn't want to look behind him as he kept his focus on Sarah who ran to him helping him up.

"You okay?" Sarah was checking him over just to make sure.

"Yeah, just a little freaked out." Chuck gave her a nervous smile. "You know how I am around danger."

Sarah just smirked as she saw Bryce approaching. "Nice job getting the Fulcrum agent Bryce. " Sarah said sarcastically. "You realize you put the Intersect in danger because of your incompetence."

Bryce couldn't believe she was chiding him in front of Chuck and now Casey who came through the front door. "Well way to go letting Von Hayes get away. Do you realize what was on that chip?"

Chuck took the chip out of his pocket. "You mean this chip?" Chuck held it up for his nemesis to see.

Bryce was speechless.

"Good job kid." Casey slapped him on the back, taking the drive so he could send it on to Beckman.

"Well this was fun." Chuck joked as he walked out after Casey, figuring he'd let Sarah and Bryce have their moment.

Sarah walked right up to Bryce. "You really shouldn't let your feelings for Chuck interfere with your assignment. I thought you were better than that Bryce. You should be more professional like the Intersect." Sarah just shook her head, a double meaning in that statement as she headed out the door.

Bryce just stood there, not believing he was just shown up by some nerd that worked at the Buy More. Could his life get any more embarrassing? He paused as a smirk appeared on his face. Of course not, he was Bryce Larkin, super spy. His life would always be just like him, awesome.

**{* * *}**

Bryce was hanging out at Echo Park, wanting to talk to Chuck before he left. He wasn't aware Sarah was listening in on their conversation, but she was not about to let Bryce put any stupid thoughts in Chuck's head.

"So, you and Sarah?" Bryce was trying to prod Chuck.

Chuck looked over at Bryce, really wishing he was anywhere but here. "What about me and Sarah?"

"She's a pretty girl Chuck, just worried the lines may be blurred."

Chuck just did his best to act surprised. "Are you kidding me? Bryce you know me man, when have I ever had a thing for tall athletic blondes. I'm more of the short brunette nerdy type."

Bryce had to admit, that did seem to be Chuck's type. "I hear yah man. Just wanted to make sure you know, you didn't fall for her or anything."

Chuck just laughed. "Seriously man, Sarah is a beautiful woman, I'll give you that but she's not my type. You remember those conversations at Stanford. What was my dream girl?"

Bryce nodded his head, remembering all too well. "Family girl, someone that wants a big family, likes video games, and enjoys cooking. " Bryce gave him a slight nudge. "Sarah's definitely not any of those things that's for sure."

"Exactly, thus my point. She's a friend but that's it, it just would never work and you know it." _Wow, he really should get an award for this._

"Alright man, take care and here, I got these for you, you know, since you're a real spy." Bryce tried to hide his sarcasm as he handed Chuck the pair of sunglasses.

"No thanks man. Like you said, I'm not a real spy. But hey, take care and stay safe." Chuck waved to his friend as he walked into his apartment, closing the door on hopefully the final chapter of Bryce Larkin.

He was about to head to his room when he saw a very angry and determined blonde female spy standing right outside his door, tapping her foot as her arms were folded in front of her.

"Hey Sarah." Chuck was looking around recalculating his escape options.

"So, tell me again about your dream girl Chuck?" Oh he was going to get it for this one.

Chuck just looked nervously at her as he squeaked out. "Oh boy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys had a little bit of fun with this chapter.**


End file.
